


Dude!

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Peter Hale, Good Alpha Peter Hale, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I have no idea how this happened, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Stiles Stilinski, did I miss something?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Peter and Stiles relax in the summer sun. Scott objects.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247





	Dude!

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

»Dude!«

Scott's voice echoed through the courtyard. He sounded embarrassed.

Stiles' did not even react to it. He knelt in front of Peter, naked as the day he was born. His wrists crossed at the small of his back and his head resting against Peter's thigh.

Peter's fingers were gently carding through Stiles' hair. His gaze was intense, yet soft at the same time. 

»What the hell are you doing to Stiles?«, Scott growled throatily.

Peter's brow rose and he tilted his head inquisitively.

»What does it look like?«, Peter asked in response before his gaze wandered back towards Stiles and he dismissed Scott as unimportant.

He concentrated on Stiles' heartbeat. It's calm now. Even with Scott blowing his fuse right next to them there was not a blip in it. 

Stiles had requested a session after coming home from work. He had been wound up tight for weeks and had finally reached his breaking point. So Peter had told him to take a shower, clean himself thoroughly, and wait in the bedroom for him.

He had spent hours taking Stiles' apart until he had begged for release and then some. He had granted Stiles his release half an hour before and after he had cleaned him up he had decided Stiles could do with some fresh air and sunlight. So he had led him outside to the courtyard between their home and the packhouse. 

Scott's furious deluge of words made Peter look up again.

»Scott … stop it. You are a fucking werewolf … naked skin shouldn't bother you. And Stiles is not your average human anymore. I know you like to forget it, but the nogitsune may have left Stiles' but its magics stayed. Stiles is a fox shifter, a kitsune. He is no more human than you are. Now be a good little werewolf and leave before you ruin his afterglow and pull him from subspace,« Peter growled in response, his eyes glowing in a deep burgundy red.

Stiles whined softly and pressed his face harder against Peter's thigh. The Alpha gently shushed him, carding his finger through Stiles' hair before resting his hand at the nape of his neck. Stiles stopped whining and closed his eyes. 

»This is not natural, Peter. Stiles is never this still,« Scott protested.

Peter snorted and shook his head. 

»He is when his thoughts are finally quiet,« Peter said softly and gently guided Stiles to sit up. He pulled a blindfold and earplugs from his pocket and held it up in question for Stiles. He knew he was still fairly deep under but he wanted to help him stay under even with his best friend right next to them protesting.

Stiles' eyes had opened when Peter made him sit up. His gaze was hazy, but he knew his Alpha required an answer from him, so he smiled, nodded his consent, and closed his eyes again. 

Peter slipped the plugs into Stiles' ears with practiced ease, before tying the blindfold around Stiles' head. Blessed silence and darkness surrounded Stiles again.

Peter gently lifted him up and into his lap, Stiles' back to his chest and his legs spread wide. To mess with Scott he gently jacked Stiles off.

Scott's eyes widened when things turned sexual again and he fled muttering under his breath.

Peter just shook his head in amusement and smiled. His first beta would never learn. They were lucky Scott had lost his Alpha spark a few years back when the Nemeton decided that letting the bad guys leave without consequences was not the way to go.

Everyone had been stunned when Peter was the one the Nemeton made Alpha. Most of all Peter himself. He hadn't wanted to become an Alpha again but the powers that be had different plans for him it seemed. 

He shook his head to lose those thoughts and concentrated on his sweet submissive mate. He scented him and relaxed with him in the warm summer sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
